Awesome Big Baby Girls
by Megabluex
Summary: Gadget Gal and Concierge were heading back to Awesome Mountain until they had a run in with the Amity Park Babies, now they have to find out what plans the big baby theme females have in mind for their city, and what so important that Prock has to show them. 'coming soon' a Danny Phantom and The Awesomes crossover


**Awesome Big Baby Girls**

It was a nice quite in the city as a white van with a two big blue A on it, it was passing thought downtown( I don't know the name of the city the Awesomes are located at.) It was the Awesomes Van and in the driver seat was a dark red hair woman in her mid 20s wearing a dark green dress with a yellow diamond symbol with a red g on it that was in the center with match dark green high heel boots with yellow trim, the dress also has a yellow cape attached to it with matching yellow gloves and belt. This person is know as Gadget Gal, a senor member of the Awesomes and one of the original Awesomes, the lady next to her in the passenger seat was another woman but in her early 20s, she has bright red hair, and wearing a white jumpsuit with a yellow and military green trim, the suit also has a sport military green padding on the sides, she also had on matching military green high heel boots with yellow trim. This lady is known as concierge, the secretary of the new Awesomes and was looking for any leads on the new super villain group that has been rumored to be in the city; she was looking at her Microsoft Surface Pro3 tablet for any leads, sightings and matching but came up with nothing and let out a big sigh. Gadget Gal noticed it, "what is wrong Concierge?" she asked, Concierge looked up at her and said "I can't find any thing on the new villain team, nothing on the sightings or anything that match's on description in world government or Awesomes Mountain super villains database, and not much to go on the information on the articles and reports only say that there is only five female members because you can only see five pairs of glowing eyes belonging to five shadowy female figures." Concierge finishes telling Gadget Gal.

Gadget Gal had a smile on her face, "well it looks like we have to do it the old fashion way" Gadget Gal responded that causing Concierge to roll her eyes and smile for knowing Gadget Gal's way of getting information, even though they don't see eye to eye on beauty pageants and kick her coffee into her face, those were minor and small potatoes compare to what the Aggravator made them do on reality television. So she decided to humor her "what will that be Gadget Gal", Gadget Gal responded back by saying "back in my days we flirt with the enemy when they had to much to drink or bet the tar out of them to get the information we want or need." Concierge just continued smiling at this because she know Gadget Gal's answer, well just the beat the tar out of them part, not the flirting with the drunken enemy part. She was about to make a smart witty remark until she heard her Microsoft Surface Pro3 tablet making noise, she then tap on the special app that Prock installed and Prock face appeared on the Microsoft Surface Pro3 screen. Unknown to Gadget Gal and Concierge someone or some thing was watching them from the rooftop of a near by building, but you can tell by it figure that it is female. She pull out a reddish pink hi-tech computer phone from her secret compartment, she hit a few buttons on it to connect to Concierge Microsoft Surface Pro3 and send a special popup to them.

"I really need to thank Nicolai for the ghostly computer phone, it is after all the most advance phone that ever existed, and all the phone and computer companies have no idea how advance ghost technology we can corner the market any time we want." The mysterious shadow lady talked to herself.

Then another shadowy figure appeared that look exactly like the mysterious shadow lady, she then handed her ghost phone to it "you know what to do" she told it and the look alike nodded it head and slowly vanish.

"Well I better provide a distraction to keep them busy so that my clone can hack that Microsoft Surface Pro3, it shouldn't take long after all Microsoft is well known for poorly protected backdoors, but Professor Doctor Awesome (Prock) might have upgrade and improved the Microsoft Surface Pro3 protection so it might take so time to get through, but that shouldn't be a problem because they both have no anti-ghost tech on them." The mysterious shadow lady continues to talk to herself.

Back to Gadget Gal, and Concierge

On Concierge's Microsoft Surface Pro3 was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black utility belt and has a crest is now light blue, slightly larger and has a star shaped hole. The sides of his uniform also sport light blue padding as well, having horizontal stripes along them. Gadget Gal, and Concierge remember what his original jumpsuit look like before the upgrades. It had a golden "A" on his crest similar to his father and without the sport light blue padding with the horizontal stripes on them.

"Gadget Gal, Concierge I need to tell you two some thing that I just discovered" Prock told them in a serious tone of voice

"What is it Prock?" Concierge asking him in a concern voice for the information that he has for them.

"Yeah kiddo, what do you have to tell us that is important" Gadget Gal responding also to Prock update.

Prock was about to tell them the information he just obtain until he was interrupted by a sweet innocent childish voice.

"Daddy!" as a pair of yellow baby mittens with frills appeared on the bottom part of the screen that cause Gadget Gal and Concierge to have a shock look on their face.

Gadget Gal recovered a lot quicker then Concierge, Gadget Gal had a smirk on her face as she realized that Prock is a father, but that was not she was thinking about she was wondering who is the little tikes mother. She knows that it not Hotwire and Jaclyn Stone they can't be pregnant and give birth that fast without them knowing. As Gadget Gal was thinking about this, Concierge had other thing on her mind, she was still shock of find out that Prock has a child and it isn't that he is a father it is that this is Prock that we are talking about. He couldn't sleep with any of the smart girl in college, let alone to get lucky with one, Gadget Gal decided to break the silence.

"So kiddo who is the little tike that you didn't tell us about" Gadget Gal trying to find out who the child is and who was the lucky lady that sleep with Prock.

Prock blush as he hear what Gadget Gal said, he blush even more when hear a giggle and look down a smiled then look back at Gadget Gal and a still shock Concierge as the yellow baby mittens went off screen. Prock got over his embarrassment as the blush on his face faded away and look serious again.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I have some thing important to tell you two, I just found out who the" but Prock was not able to finish because he felt something hugging his leg and giggling sounds, Prock look down and smiled.

"Not now sweetie daddy has something important to tell the two nice ladies, please let go of daddy's leg." Prock said in a nice, kind voice like talking to a sweet innocent child.

Concierge snap out of her shocking moment and smiled at Prock along with Gadget Gal for how fatherly Prock was acting. In both their mind they though how Prock will be a great father and husband to Hotwire and if they have kids. Both Gadget Gal and Concierge were a bit jealous of Hotwire right now for having a great guy like Prock, but unfortunately that moment was interrupted by crimson red beam hit the street in-front of them.


End file.
